Rain,Lunch, Brothers again
by Deer Flower
Summary: Utau is supposed to come to Kukai's house for lunch but... "Yeah. Utau is coming over." "Oh yeah. So what you cooking for us?" "Why am I the only one cooking?" kukaixutau


This is kinda a sequel to my other story and I wasn't really thinking of making one but then random things got in my head and it kinda formed this story.

Well hope ya'll like it =D

Don't own Shugo Chara or anything else in this story

_Last Week_:

"_Oh quit complaining and tell them I'm coming back next week." "Next week! But don't you have that interview?" "Love before work Kukai. See you tomorrow." _

_Before he could say anything she cut him off. __While he lay there on the floor Daichi floated over. "Looks like you've got some planning to do." _

_Rather answering he just banged his head against the ground obviously dreading next week. _

This Week:

Mornings on rainy days are meant to be slept through meaning no brother interruptions, no school interruptions (course why would they interrupt when school was out that day), no sports interruptions, and definitely no loud interruptions like when a certain someone's girlfriend tweak their boyfriend's phone a little so that when he doesn't pick up then it'll go right through the phone speakers but can't be turned off cause she made a professional mess with it and only a professional can then fix it so she could yell and scream at him live without any questions on whether or not he could hear her. Well, Kukai woke up to the last one.

He was up all night thanks to a certain thunderstorm's thunder so loud you wouldn't be able to hear a train if you were a foot from it while it was going and lighting so bright you could read during it. Now he wasn't afraid of the storm but it the noise and light it made didn't let him sleep till it was almost 3 in the morning.

It didn't help that his girlfriend, Utau, wanted him up at 8 so he could get everything ready for when she came over at 12:30.

He heard his ring-tone but when it was in his hand and half a foot from his ear it went to voicemail and he got a very loud wake-up call.

"KUKAI PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Utau screamed through the phone so loud that he actually jumped and fell on his head. Daichi, who heard the noise, popped of his egg and floated over to see what the ruckus was about. "You alright, Kukai?" "I guess," he replied with a groan trying to clear his head which was hard with Utau screaming at him through the phone.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE AND REPLY YOU LAZY HEAD? PICK UP YOUR PHONE BEFORE I GET OVER THERE AND SLAP YOU AWAKE!"

"Man she's loud," Daichi complained trying to plug his ears. "Yeah." Kukai pressed the answer button but still kept it away. "FINALLY!" "Sorry but some of us didn't get much sleep last night." "Oh really? Cause I slept pretty well," she replied in that sweet tone that Kukai loved. 'Man she changes moods fast.' "Well what do you want?" "To remind you I'm coming over at 12:30." "-groan- You yelled at me and made me fall of my bed after a rough night of sleep to remind me about something that you've kept reminding me about for the past week?" "Is there a problem with that?"

"She's a weird one, Kukai," Daichi said. Giving his chara a nod he turned back to his phone which was closer to his ear. "Alright well I guess I'll see you later then." "Okay. You didn't forget the ramen did you?" "No." "The ice-cream?" "No." "Rice? Cookies? Tea? Fish?" "Don't worry I got everything." "Alright. See you later then."

She cut off the phone. Both boys sighed. "This is going to be an interesting lunch." "You're right bout that, Daichi." He got up and put on a white shirt and some simple blue capris.

They walked down to the kitchen quietly cause they knew the four brothers were always grouchy after a night storm. "Can we eat first?" "Fine but keep it down a little. We don't them to wake up." "Who are you talking to, Kukai?" someone asked behind them.

He turned around and breathed a sign of relive when he saw it was only Unkai. "No one." "Ah. So what are you doing up so early? You usually snore away the day after a hard storm like night passes through." "Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked back ignoring the last part.

"Hm… let's see… ice, no… water, nope…" he kept going on saying random things that really weirded Kukai out, "Um, nope. But I think it was something with a girl." "Yeah. Utau is coming over." "Oh yeah. So what you cooking for us?" "Why am I the only one cooking?" "Cause she's your girl unless you don't want her. I know this friend who has this nice little sister that you may like though she's kind of…"

"No I'm not interesting in any of your play dates again." "Oh but that girl was pretty interested in you. Too bad she got those braces." "I wasn't interested in her."

"Fine, fine but remember she's still waiting," he finished smirking. "Shut-up about that already." "Fine but you're missing some ingredients." "Like what? I bought everything yesterday." "Well you know how those other three are when they get hungry in the night." "Ah don't tell me!"

"Yep. You're out of rice, cookies, ice-cream, and that weird stuff you put in your ramen." "Man you guys are jerks." "Well," he got his wallet and brought out some money and gave it to Kukai, "You better get going." "Now?" "Yes. Here's an umbrella now get going."

When he was pushed out the door, Kukai jogged to the store noticing that it was 9:50.

Twenty minutes later he was back, somewhat soaked but not all the way. He was expecting to see Unkai on the couch sleeping and his brothers in their rooms but… "Took you long enough," was the first thing Kukai heard when he stepped in to see his brothers in the kitchen, all smirking.

Groaning, he answered, "Since all of you are up this can't be good for me." "Now, now can't we just wake up and laugh at the fact that our little brother is going to cook?" Rento said. "It would be interesting to see you actually do something not sports related," Shuusui said next.

"Man Unkai did you wake them up?" "Maybe." Before they could answer, Kukai's phone rang. He looked at the ID but before he could answer it went to voicemail. 'Dang it.'

"KUKAI HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PICK UP YOUR PHONE?" All five brothers and Daichi covered their ears groaning at the noise. "PICK UP YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET OVER THERE AND-"

Before she could finish he clicked answer. "FINALLY!" "Gosh do you have to be so loud?" "Yes," she said in that same tone from this morning. "Man that girl has a loud voice," Shuusui said rubbing his sore ears. "Anyway, I called you because I'm coming at 12 instead." "Huh? Why?" "Cause Yukari thought it be better to have the interview sooner so I thought it be great to come by sooner." "You have to give me a little more time when you're telling me about your change in plans." "Fine. See you in bout two hours." With that she hung up.

"Man she's a pain sometimes." "Looks like you only have an hour and 45 minutes left till she comes and you still don't even have anything cooked," Unkai pointed out, obviously. "Man what am I going to do?" "Cook obviously." "I know that, Rento, but I don't know if I can finish everything in time."

"Then we'll just help you," Shuusui said. "Huh? But why?" "Cause we approve of her being our sister-in-law," Kaidou answered smirking. "Is that the only reason?" "Well I do want to pet her at some point, mostly today though." "She'll break your arm if you try that, Rento." "That's what makes it fun to try. Now you and Unkai make the ramen, Kaidou and Shuusui try to cook the fish, and I'll make the tea and help you." "What about the cookies? The store was out of already baked so I had to get what you make them with." "Then we'll just try to cook them together then," Unkai suggested.

"Alright. Now that it's settled, let's see what we can get done in…an hour and 40 minutes."

By the time Utau was supposed to arrive, all five brothers were covered in flour and the whole kitchen was a mess. Surprisingly though, the dining room table was perfectly clean and covered with six plates, fish that might have been a little overcooked, ramen that was 'perfect' as Kukai said, rice that was ½ perfect and ¼ burned and ¼ under-cooked, and the tea that was filled with the leaves because the bag busted.

When the door-bell rang Kukai tried to wipe off as much flour as he could and opened the door. Standing there in a navy blue blouse wearing a shirt with leggings was Utau wearing her fake glasses and her hair in a single pony-tail. Her umbrella was dripping wet and her charas were by her shoulders, Iru on the left Eru on the right. 'Highly coincidental.'

"Why is there flour all over your face?" she asked smiling. "Um, long story short, cooks are under appreciated. Well come in."

I took her umbrella and watched as her eyes scanned the kitchen then my brothers. "Hello again, Utau," Shuusui said first. "Hey you four. I'm guessing all of you tried to cook?" she said eyeing the food. "Um, yeah," Kaidou answered. "I can tell. What's that smell?" "That would be the um… rice, no, tea, no, cookies, n… It's the cookies." One of them quickly turned off the oven and flapped away the smoke revealing some slightly overcooked cookies with frosting burned on it.

"You five do know that you put on the frosting after baking right?" All five looked like something finally made sense. "Well we thought it would speed time up by putting it on while it was baking but I guess that didn't work."

"Well what about the ice-cream?" "Don't worry we didn't even touch it." "Phew. Well might as well eat."

Lunch was full of conversation, mostly because no one really wanted to eat anything but the ramen. Most of it was gone and when it was time for ice-cream they just crushed the cookies and sprinkled it on the ice-cream, it didn't taste like burnt cookies too much but it was still horrible. It was about 1 by the time they finally finished everything and Utau had to go back.

"Well it was nice meeting you." "You too, Unkai." "Come by again soon you hear." "Of course Kaidou." "I hope the next time you come by then things will be in a little more, shall we say, order." "Don't worry about it, Shuusui. Everything was fine." The last to say good-bye was Rento.

He walked over to Kukai and Utau, looked at Utau for a second then, put his hand on her head and started petting her. "Interesting. You're hair is very soft and slips through your fingers like fine silk. I'm sure you use lots of…" Before he could finish, Utau bit his hand, hard. Everyone just stared while Rento just looked… fascinated? "Your teeth are somewhat sharper than I presume is normal. You wouldn't to happen to be related to the cat family are you?" he said with a smile, surprisingly cause she was biting so hard a little blood came out. "I'll just take that silence as a yes. Now would you be so kind as to let go of my hand. I can't feel anything." She let go and turned toward the door not even saying anything to him.

Kukai took a quick glance at his brother and followed her to the door, out of ear shot from the others. "You didn't have to bite him you know?" "He petted me… I don't like that." "Um, yeah. So it was nice that you came over. Maybe we could do it again one day and-" "Can you walk with me?" "Um sure but don't you have that interview?" "It can wait. Please walk with me to the bridge then to the interview." "Sure. I'm heading out guys."

I opened the umbrella and with Utau by my side, we walked in the pouring rain. "I wonder why it's raining this hard." "Maybe something died." "Um… sure…" The walk to the bridge took fifteen minutes and when we got there it was sort of clearing up, though not by much. The water was up to the middle of the grass wall. "I wonder when it will clear up." "The weather man said it should last till the night." "Well I think I need to go now." "Alright lead the way."

I knew she was taking the longest route on purpose but I didn't care, more time to talk to her. "You know you didn't have to eat the food right? We would have totally understood if you didn't eat." "It wasn't that bad and it was sweet all five of you cooked though I think you still need some practice." "Um yeah."

She stopped in front of what looked like a simple coffee shop but I remember that Nobuko Seiki was supposed to have an interview with Utau here. I guess they were trying it again cause I saw her van in the back.

"Well this is the place." "Alright. Do your best." "Of course." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and watched her run inside waving when she go to the door and walked in. I walked back home and saw the guys, free of flour, watching Utau's interview on the tv.

She did a few fortune telling test, answered a few questions, then sang her new hit song. When she turned to the camera while Seiki was talking I smiled and I think she knew I was cause she grinned a little.

Later that night it stopped raining finally. "So do you want to go to the park or not tomorrow?" "Don't you have that recording to do?" "It can wait." "Of course it can." "Quit being sarcastic. Anyway, I think we'll meet at noon. You bring some sandwiches, drinks, and buy some cookies. I'll stop by and get the ice-cream." "Man what is with you and ice-cream?" "What? It's sweet and refreshing. Plus it's supposed to be really sunny and humid." "Alright you win." "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." "Night."

She hung up. Daichi floated over. "I say today was pretty interesting don't you think?" "Yeah but I'm glad I can make sandwiches." "-snicker- Well night."

With that he floated to the bedside table and went in his egg. "Night." He turned out the light and slept very peacefully.

Well hope everyone liked it =D review if you want ^_^


End file.
